warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nova (Warframe)/@comment-10114595-20130719060725/@comment-10719468-20130719203510
To the person who can't stand the way Nova looks, there are all sorts of people and all sorts of people with different preferences, you're entitled to your opinion, but just so we're clear, what you like or don't like makes no difference, your opinion is your own, you're not so amazing that what you say matters. If you don't like it, great, don't comment about it, because to me it sounds like you're just here to get people to agree with you so you can convince yourself of a reason not to put in effort to play a new frame. When scarves come out, they'll block all these ridiculously shaped necks, because Nova isn't the only one with a weird neck, it's just the way the models are made. As for the her killing everything in your defense missions, well, the fact is that you're running Kappa or Kiste for weapon exp over and over, when you shouldn't really have to, but we're forced to do it due to forma. Doesn't have to be Nova, when a new something comes out, people want to level it up after getting it, and warframe powers are much more powerful than your regular weapon, a banshee that spams aoe, vauban, ember, nyx, loki, rhino, in fact, anything with an offensive ult, so basically everything except trinity, will eat your EXP, and yes, loki using disarm actually gives him exp and most loki players will run around screwing up spawn points just so they can spam disarm and get that lovely warframe exp they need. So what? Are these people here just to give YOU more exp? These three other people are not entitled to exp as well? Are they not people with time of their own that they don't want to waste? I find it rather selfish of you if you really think that, if you want all the exp under these circumstances then compete for it, try beating a warframe ability with your weapon and then feel better about yourself. I don't complain when other people are spamming ults, I just try to shoot as much as I can to level up my weapon, it levels slower, but I need those people to have that many mobs spawn anyway, so oh well, everybody is entitled to exp, I'm part of the group, the group isn't here for me. _____________________________________________________________________ To the person who thinks Nova is for casual players, you're playing a Mobile Defense, but the whole point of that is to DEFEND. Wave Defense is the same, every wave you have hordes of enemies, so you DEFEND. Why are you saying that Nova is for casual players when in defense, your flippy tricks and accuracy aren't going to help you with the fact that there's 50 enemies and more rushing the thing you're supposed to be defending. You can mow them all down with your overpowered gorgon with all of your damage mods that you love since you see so many numbers and feel accomplished, yes. Oh and, you might be able to run around and pretend like you're amazing just because you have 3 other people there to kill stuff that would otherwise murder you Mr. Overconfident, specially now that enemies scale with levels and all that in nightmare modes, the actually challenging part of the game, but if you want to show off your amazing skill, then go play solo and put it on YouTube, fact is, during any sort of defense, the objective is to stop incoming waves of enemies, Nova does that very well among other things, probably better than you can. She's fast, she's support and damage, and can use the same weapons you can. The fact that Nova's ultimate ability can kill everything, much like most ultimate abilities, is not a reason to complain or to attempt to belittle the opponent to make it seem like you're still better than them. It might be boring for you because all your enemies are dead, but that just means that you have to try harder or deal with it and then go play something else or kill something else, with other people, or by yourself. Like I said before, these people are not here for you, they're here for themselves, the world doesn't revolve around you, sorry, physics don't work that way. _____________________________________________________________________ Nova does what she does, she has mini balls that "pew" at people, and a big ball that goes "boom!" She has a perdy shiny portal that poofs you places, and her ult is all sparkly with pretty pink smoke. Deal with it. You might call her a pony frame or what not, but I don't run around bashing on other frames because they can do something better than I can, I bash on people who worship their frames like loyal zealots of their unholy cow and assume that if it isn't their cow, that means that all other cows cannot possibly exist. Don't like it? Don't play it. Keep your mouth shut. Done. And for those who might feel the need to bring up the fact that all frames need to be balanced, yes they do, and your lovely biased and EXTREMELY constructive critism is welcome at your nearest suggestion box to DE who are constantly working their arses off to bring you this amazing game and yet are SO appreciated, who will gladly change the whole game just so that you, you personally, can have more fun with this game. In fact, you're SO important out of all the other players, that they'll give your favourite warframe a big buff and make it better than everything else just for offering a suggestion, better tell your friend to play the same frame as you because that's EXACTLY how suggestions work. If only everybody had something good to say like you, we'd have so many wonderful ideas about how exactly to balance things out. : )